


Anything for My Boy

by kinkilyeverafter



Series: Sterek Daddy Kink [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkilyeverafter/pseuds/kinkilyeverafter
Summary: A stressed out Stiles needs to stop thinking, and his Daddy is more than willing to help him with that.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Daddy Kink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632877
Comments: 3
Kudos: 324





	Anything for My Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like, don't read ❤️

The door slammed, drawing Derek’s attention away from the tv show he was watching. He knew it was Stiles coming home from his evening lessons, and that he would probably need to be alone for a few minutes, so he stayed put.

Derek had been worried about Stiles for weeks now. The end of semester stress of college and training his spark had been weighing on his mate, leaving his flailing slightly less exuberant, his rants shorter and less passionate. 

He tracked Stiles’ movements through the loft, the tripping, the swearing as he gets tangled in his ever-present hoodie. 

Eventually, though, he emerged from the bedroom in one of Derek’s big (on him) shirts and a pair of soft sleep pants. 

Without making eye contact, and with a look of determination crossing his elfin features, he folded himself with uncharacteristic grace to sit at Derek’s feet. Derek’s cock stirred at the implication, but he didn’t say anything just yet.

After a few minutes of watching the tv, Stiles rested his head on Derek’s thigh. He turned then, finally making eye contact. There was a question in his gaze, but all it took was a soft nod from Derek for Stiles to lay his head back down. 

They didn’t get to play like this often; It wasn’t for him to initiate, and Stiles had to be in a particular mindset for them to both get into it. 

It was the easiest thing in the world for Derek to start to card his hand through the messy brown waves, softly petting him until the rest of the tension had gone from Stiles’ limbs and he was leaving heavily against Derek’s sweatpant-clad leg. 

When the episode ended, Derek gave him a pat on the head to get his attention. The Stiles who looked up at him now was not the same boy who had entered the loft so frustrated. His large amber eyes were wide and trusting, mouth open slightly so that Derek could see his pink tongue swiping over his full bottom lip. 

Fuck, he loved Stiles like this. He loved him all the time, in all his forms, of course, but there was something special about his sharp tongued, wickedly competent mate relinquishing all control, trusting Derek completely to take care of him. 

When Derek caught his breath, he asked in a gentler voice than he usually used, “How’s my boy?”

Stiles’ eyelashes fluttered visibly at his words. “I’m okay...” 

Yeah?” Derek probed. “There’s nothing wrong?”

The boy stuttered out his answer, obviously struggling. “Just wanna not….not….”

At Stiles’ visible frustration Derek stopped him with a finger on his lips.

“It’s okay sweetheart, I know. Why don’t you come up here with daddy?”

Stiles slowly clambered up onto Derek’s lap, straddling his waist, knees digging into the worn leather of the couch. He kept his head down, avoiding eye contact.

“There’s my beautiful boy,” Derek praised, one hand cradling Stiles’ face while the other drew soothing circles along his lean sides. 

A bashful pink rose in Stiles’ cheeks, and he carefully looped his arms around Derek’s neck. Derek drew him closer, slipping his hand under the shirt to feel the smooth skin beneath.

“Will you be my good boy tonight?” Derek whispered in his ear. 

“Uh huh,” Stiles nodded with growing enthusiasm. 

“What was that? Is that how good boys talk to their daddies?”

“Yes..Daddy.” Stiles, if possible, blushed even harder at the words falling from his lips, but Derek could feel the growing hardness pressed against his own straining pants front. 

“There you are, that’s my good boy, my sweetheart.” With that Derek pressed in to kiss that cupid’s bow, letting Stiles set the pace. Sometimes when Stiles wants to play it’s not just about sex, so Derek doesn’t want to presume. 

This time, however, Stiles kisses back, first with small, awkward presses against Derek’s mouth, then sweeping his tongue in tentatively. 

WIth that, Derek groaned, moving his hands to grip his boy’s hips and pull him flush against him, taking over the kiss. 

Stiles starts getting impatient, grinding his hips in minute thrusts. Eventually Derek has to put a stop to it, knows that he needs to be in charge for Stiles’ sake. 

“Now now sweetheart. I thought you said you wanted to be good for Daddy?”

Stiles whimpered. “Yes Daddy please.. Gonna be so good for you…”

“So you’re going to do exactly what I say, right?”

“Yes Daddy,” Stiles whines, his breathy voice getting higher pitched. 

Forcing some calm and control into his voice, Derek commanded, “Then get on your knees on the couch, facing Daddy.” 

When Stiles is too slow to move away from the delicious friction against his front, Derek moves him with ease, depositing him on the cushion next to him. 

Stiles whines at the loss, starting to fidget at the stern look on Derek’s face. 

With authority, Derek commands, “Now, take out Daddy’s cock.” 

“Okay, Daddy” Stiles almost tips over in his haste to pull down the waistband of Derek’s sweats. When he finally has his prize, Derek can hear his heart beat all over the place, his breaths getting more rapid and shallow. He sets his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck, and, with a firm grip, whispers in Stiles’ ear, “Does my little one want to suck?” 

“Yes, Daddy, please daddy please.” 

“Such a good boy,” Derek praised. “Go ahead then baby, suck. Just the head though, for now.” 

Stiles leaned in eagerly and licked up the precum steadily leaking from Derek’s thick head. Once he’d gotten it all, he fit his head around it and, with no further delay, give it a sloppy suck that Derek could hear. 

“Hmmm yes baby. Can you take just a little more?” he encouraged.

Stiles bent over further, getting about half of Derek’s length into his hot, wet mouth. 

With the hand on the back of his baby boy’s head, Derek started to dictate a steady rhythm, forcing Stiles to take more and more of his cock. He knew Stiles needed this, needed to be taken out of his own head and given something else to concentrate on. And if that was breathing through Derek’s thick cock blocking his air, well then it works for both of them. 

With some difficulty (it was hard to concentrate with his boy’s skillful mouth licking up the side of his erection, okay?) Derek pulled down Stiles’ pj bottoms, smoothing his hand over that pert ass. 

He put his hand in front of Stiles’ mouth, telling him to get the digits wet for him. When they were good and soaked, he guided Stiles back to his erection and reached behind him to tease between his cheeks, 

Derek traced around his boy’s tight rim until it loosened slightly, then sunk one finger in to fuck Stiles at the same pace that he was sucking on Derek’s cock. 

The moans vibrated along Derek’s shaft as Stiles rocked with the invading finger, now fingers. 

Thanking everything that they had had a quickie on the couch the other day and forgotten to put away the lube, he reached into the couch cushions and came up with the half empty bottle. 

He slicked his fingers and resumed opening up his boy. It wasn’t the most skillful fingering, but with Stiles drooling over his cock it was the best he could do. 

“Stop, baby.”

When the sucking didn’t cease, Derek had to be firm. Leave it to Stiles to put him in a situation where he had to force him to stop getting a blowjob. 

“Stiles, this is your last chance. 3, 2, 1.” 

At the very last moment, Stiles pulled off with a pop.

“You know that’s not how good boys act. Good boys listen to their daddies. I’m going to have to spank you now, baby. 10 times.” 

“But, daddy!” 

“You knew what you were doing. Now get ready. Count for me.” 

Derek took a moment to get his placement ready, then, carefully judging his force, he smacked stiles’ ass, watching it bounce back into place and flush a soft pink. 

“One,” Stiles choked out. 

Another few smacks. Tears were starting to leak out of stiles’ eyes, but derek could smell that he was still aroused.

Stiles dutifully counted out the rest of his spanks, even if he had to say it around a sob.

When Derek was finally done, he smoothed along Stiles’ cherry red bottom, making a mental note to check on it before they went to sleep. He pulled Stiles into his lap, running a calming hand down his back until the tears subsided. The blissed out look remained on his face. 

“You were so amazing for me, my sweet boy. You took your punishment so well, I’m so proud of you.” With Stiles’ help, he lifted off the boy’s shirt and pulled off the pj pants. Once Derek had a lapful of naked Stiles, he got him into position.

Stiles’ erection, which had flagged during the spanking, was coming back with the feeling of Derek’s cock nudging at his entrance. 

Derek brushed back the damp hair on his boy’s forehead. “You going to let Daddy in?” 

Derek positioned Stiles’ body until the head of his cock popped past Stiles’ stretched rim, and they both groaned as Stiles began to sink down, slowly acclimating to the thick rod spearing him. Eventually he began to rock, getting more and more friction against his boy’s silky walls. 

“Does that feel good, baby?”

“Uh huh daddy, it feels so good. Daddy feels so good.”

“This is why I wanted you to stop before. Because daddy knows what’ll be good for his baby.”

He punctuated this by firmly pulling Stiles down onto his lap, forcing a reedy moan from the boy. 

“Who knows what’s best for you?” Derek tested. 

“Daddy,” Stiles whispered. 

“What was that baby? Who knows what’s best for his boy?”

“Daddy!” He exclaimed, starting to get a rhythm bouncing on Derek’s cock, hands bracing himself on the werewolf’s sturdy shoulders.

“That’s right sweetheart. Don’t forget that.” 

And with that Derek took over the rhythm, using his supernatural strength to lift the pale boy and bring him down, impaling him over and over with his thick cock. 

The obscene sounds the two of them were making echoed in the loft. The flush was rising in his boy’s chest, and Derek was overwhelmed at the sight of him so undone, chest heaving, abs painted in his own precum. 

Derek moved one of his hands down, giving Stiles’ sore bottom a light smack before rubbing along where the two were joined. He thrilled in the lewd stretch of his boy’s rim as it was forced to take him, thrust after thrust. 

He could feel his knot starting to form; it usually did when they played like this. Something about his boy being so fragile, needing him so much, it got his primal instincts going like no other. 

“Is it okay if I knot you, baby? Make you even more full?”

Stiles, who was past words at this point, just nodded his assent, gripping onto Derek’s broad shoulders and holding on while his daddy used his body. 

“Such a good boy. My sweetheart, my baby. You gonna come for me? Will you come for your daddy?” 

Derek increased his speed, and, shifting the angle, began to hit Stiles’ prostate over and over. Stiles, who was already on the edge, let out a high pitched moan, sobbing into the side of Derek’s neck as his cock began to spurt between them. “Daddy… daddy..” 

Derek spared him a moment to recover, then, shifting his cock away from the boy’s prostate, began to chase his own orgasm, lifting him and bringing him down again, feeling his knot catch on Stiles’ abused rim repeatedly until finally it stuck within him. Derek groaned his release as he started filling his boy. 

Stiles’ body became more lax, and Derek could tell he was starting to drift off. They stayed there, knotted and as close together as they could be. Derek revelled in their combined scent, the utter trust Stiles was displaying by being so completely vulnerable with him.

Once his knot deflated, he pulled out with a hiss, waking up the boy in his lap.

“You were so good for me little one. Let’s go to bed, okay?” 

He felt more than saw the sleepy nod Stiles gave in response, and, with some maneuvering, picked up his boy and brought him over to the bed, laying him down gently. Stiles made grabby hands at Derek when he pulled away, but Derek shushed him, getting a wet towel to clean them both off. They settled under the covers finally, Stiles wrapped in his arms, one thumb loosely hooked in his mouth. 

  
  


When Derek woke up, it was to Stiles propped on his chest, gazing at him with what could only be described as fondness lighting his face. The soft innocence of the night before was gone, replaced by the easy confidence of the man Stiles had grown into. “Thanks for that, big guy. I know I haven’t been easy to be around lately, but you always know how to make me feel better.” 

Derek leaned in, rubbing noses with Stiles before giving him a soft, chaste kiss. He mutters his reply against Stiles’ plush lips. “Anything for my boy.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I accept anon prompts over on my kinkilyeverafter [Tumblr](https://kinkilyeverafter.tumblr.com/). Let’s get smutty!


End file.
